


Indulgence

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is too much for her Sesshoumaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Incestuous implications.
> 
> I named SessMom Kiyoko for this fic.
> 
> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 96 "Fluff," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kiyoko had been informed that she indulged her son far too much. She thought that was absurd as she reclined with her son, Sesshoumaru, sharing a snack of sliced mango with a spicy powder mixture sprinkled on top. She watched with amusement as Sesshoumaru greedily ate the sticky treat.

“Did you enjoy your bath?”

Sesshoumaru nodded while leaning closer to the hand that was rubbing the tip of his ear.

Kiyoko felt the soft tickling sensation of mokomokosama creeping up her leg. She had to hold back a giggle as it explored her body. Sesshoumaru pretended to be oblivious of the actions of his fluff, but Kiyoko caught him checking on it. She petted the curious appendage with a mental sigh, wishing Sesshoumaru could be as expressive.

“You’ve been quieter than usual today.”

Sesshoumaru frowned. Mokomokosama wrapped tightly around Kiyoko’s waist. Kiyoko stroked Sesshoumaru’s cheek and leaned in close.

“What is it?”

Sesshoumaru stared at his feet for a few moments.

“Father says I’m too old to spend time like this with you anymore.”

Kiyoko scoffed and placed a kiss on Sesshoumaru’s forehead. She started to run her fingers through his soft silver tresses.

“Your father doesn’t know everything.”


End file.
